unexpected reunions
by Quill of Secrets
Summary: I was an empty shell of what I once was. What I was before Rosalie and mom died. Before Phil got drunk for the first time, before I was raped and abused into submision.
1. Chapter 1

I waited, huddled into the back of my closet

I waited, huddled into the back of my closet. Finally after what seemed like hours Phil left my room, after a few more moments I heard his door slam. Slowly easing the closet door open, I peered around my dark room. Sighing, I got up and crossed to my bed. Lying down, I felt one of my cuts reopen. I bit back a cry, as it began to burn. I think it's infected. My door slammed open and Phil stood in the doorway, in the eye of his drunken rage. I froze; he sauntered over and ripped his clothes off. As he thrust inside me, I waited for the pain to stop. I thought about my life just three years ago. My mom and my sister Rosalie were still alive then. Mom died of cancer just shortly after Rose was raped and murdered by her Fiancé, Royce, we never found her body. I remember being happy, being free, safe and taken care of. That was before Phil started to drink, before he blamed me for my mom's death. Before he raped me for the first time. I was happy then, not the empty shell I am now. After a while, the thrusts slowed then stopped. I opened my tear filled eyes. Phil had fallen asleep.

Quietly I pushed him off of me and stood, swaying I grasped the wall. I climbed into the shower, furiously scrubbing at my skin. All to soon the hot water ran out. I groaned as I pulled myself out of the nice warm tub, looking into the mirror, I noticed I had a particularly horrible gash on my side. I figured that was where Phil slammed his steel-toed boots this morning. After sterilizing a needle I quickly sewed up a few of my cuts, with thread. In just an hour's time, I was walking into Forks High. My high school was tiny. A tiny school to go with a tiny town. I carefully grabbed my books, and sat down in biology mindful of my injuries. As Mr. Banner droned on about some useless topic, that I already knew, and probably wouldn't ever need to know, I just sat. I loved these times, I was completely numb, nothing and no one could touch me here. It was my sanctuary. School was a quick affair, it was all really boring. I was far smarter than the curriculum, and there weren't enough students to have any advanced classes.

When I got home, I noticed Phil's car in the driveway. He was early. I stepped inside, when a fist met with my face. Thrown to the ground, I whimpered as Phil reopened my cuts. Before five minutes had passed, I was bleeding profusely. As I blacked out, Phil left the house. When I finally came to, I knew I had to get to a hospital. I couldn't go to Forks hospital, they would call Phil, and it would be worse when I got back. Port Angles, I could go there, never be recognized and be home in time to make Phil his dinner. I stumbled my way out to my truck, a red haziness covering my vision. My truck groaned when I turned it on, I eased out of the driveway, and onto the highway. Finally after two hours of pain filled driving I tripped my way into the hospital. I cried for help, as I collapsed. The last thing I saw was a very familiar face staring at me, wide-eyed. "Rose?" I asked as the world darkened.


	2. Chapter 2

ROSES POV:

ROSES POV:

I grabbed Emmet's hand, pulling him from his video game. "Come on!! We told Carlisle we would visit him at the hospital today." Begrudgingly he set the controller down, and followed me, his eyes never leaving the screen. Sighing I tugged him all the way out of the house and into my pride and joy, my car. Quickly I reached the hospital, whether it was the fact I drove especially fast, or that we lived near the hospital, we made it in only three minutes. As I walked into the hospital, I heard a loud roaring form behind me. Turning ever so slightly I saw a huge red GMC behind me. It looked just like moms old truck. Figuring I was being paranoid, I shrugged off the incident. Reaching the front desk, the woman up front called Carlisle quickly. When he came through the doors to our right, a small pale human collapsed a few feet from me. I noticed then she looked just like Bella, on of my clearest memories. It couldn't be her though, this girls brown hair had lost its luster, her frame was smaller than Alice's, although the girl was taller, she looked emaciated, and I could smell fresh blood all over her skin. She seemed so familiar, but I couldn't place her. Carlisle rushed over to the girl, swooping her into his arms, as he walked past us he stopped, waiting for a gurney. I looked down upon the vile little creature; it was pitiful, nothing like my perfection. Suddenly she blinked her eyes at me and uttered, "Rose?" my dead heart stopped. "Rose, how does she know you?" Carlisle asks quietly. "I- I think that might be my little sister. She looks like her except Bella was always healthier, prettier. I don't know what happened to her. Carlisle what's wrong with her?" by now I was slightly hysterical. The bed arrived and the Bella look alike was rushed away.

BELLAS POV:

BEEP-BEEP-BEEP. I awoke to the steady rhythm of my heart. Slowly opening my eyes, I surveyed my surroundings. I realized I was in the hospital. How long had I been here? Phil was going to kill me!! The heart monitor started picking up speed. Within one minute several people had rushed to my room. I caught a glimpse of someone outside, with platinum blond hair. Suddenly it all came rushing back. "Rose." I whispered to myself. As if summoned she suddenly appeared at my side. "Bella?" she asked. I nodded, bad idea I decided as my head began to swim. "Rose, I thought you were dead." I whispered to her. She froze, suddenly a man with blond hair, and the same gold eyes as Rose entered the room. "My name is Dr. Cullen. Ms. Swan, you seem to be very injured. Mind telling me how?" like Rose I froze, "Well- um- I got jumped in Port Angles." I stuttered out, mentally berating myself. "I see, and that would of course, provide an answer to why there are breaks and bruises months old." He continued. "I fall a lot?" I cursed myself for making it seem a question. "Ms. Swan, I assure you that you are perfectly safe here, no one can hurt you. Your step father has been notified of you condition, and is on his way here to get you." My heart jumped and started pounding at the mention of Phil. "Ms. Swan, I don't want you on your broken leg, nor to do any strenuous activity because you have several broken and bruised ribs. Also, you need to eat really healthy, you about fifteen pounds under weight, as for you head, stay in bed. You have a horrible concussion." He continued. I knew that I couldn't possibly do what he asked; I smiled and nodded anyway, causing my head to throb painfully. After that he left. "Rose, I want answers, why aren't you dead?" I winced at my choice of words. "Bella, well, Carlisle saved me that night, then I had serious amnesia. I couldn't remember my own name. Its only recently I have been able to remember things, I could see your face before, blurry, and unnamed, but it was there. When I actually saw you parts came back, not much, but some." I waited trying to absorb all this information. "Where do we go from here?" I asked. Rose paused, "Well, I could come visit you or something. At home." Her words reminded me of my home, of Phil, who was coming to get me. "Rose, I'm not sure that's a good idea, how about you meet me after work, on Friday, and we go to dinner?" she smiled brightly and nodded. I smiled back, as soon as the smile was on my face it was gone, leaving behind no traces. In the hallway, a resounding crash sounded. "EMMET!! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU BROKE SOMETHING, I WILL KICK YOU ASS!!" rose yelled out the doorway, "Ummmm…. Rose?" a male voice asked. Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. "That's my boyfriend, I'll go and see what he needs, then come back?" I nodded. A few minutes after the door shut, it slammed open again. This time a red faced Phil was emitted.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I AM SO SORRY I HAVN'T UPDATED IN FOREVER. NOW I WILL LET YOU GET BACK TO THE STORY, BEFORE YOU COME AT ME WITH PITCH FORKS. THIS CHPT. IS FOR ANGEL OF LIGHT122 FOR REALLY GETTING ME GOING. THANXZ. QOS

BELLAS POV:

I shrunk back, away from the blinding rage. "You're coming home, _Isabella!!"_ He snarled the last of my name. Dr. Cullen suddenly appeared at the door. Phil rounded on him. "She's coming home now." Phil said, his teeth clenched. "Mr. Swan, I don't advise that." The doctor said quickly. "My name isn't Swan, it's Dwyler." Phil snarled at Dr. Cullen. "I was under the impression that you were Bella's father." The Doctor said confused. "No, that Bitch isn't my flesh and blood." My head snapped up at the language. Normally Phil would act as if he was the best father in the world. "Mr. Dwyler, I don't think such language is of any use." Dr. Cullen said appalled. It was then I noticed Phil's bloodshot eyes. He was drunk. I shuddered at the thought. A drunk Phil was more dangerous. I knew if I went, it wouldn't be so bad, although I was terrified, I spoke up. "Mr. Cullen, I think I'd like to go home, with my step father." I whispered.

Phil's face turned triumphant. "Ms. Swan, your free to go with your step father, just sign these and you can leave." I smiled, and grabbed the pen. Within three minutes I was inside Phil's car. He continued yelling at me, while I went off into my own numb little world. I was slapped out of it. Literately. I clutched my cheek; somehow I had gotten inside the house. Phil was in my face screaming. When I awoke next I was in bed with Phil sleeping beside me. I made a face at Phil before getting up to get ready for work.

At work, Mike flirted with me, getting really close, and tugging on my arm. When he wrapped his hand around a still sore bruise from last night, I gasped and tears sprung to my eyes. "Bella, I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to hurt you." Mike said almost crying himself. I narrowed my eyes. "Mike leave me alone!!" I snarled into his face. Leaving the store, I drove home quickly. From then on my days went on like usual. I would either go to work or school, be accosted by mike, then come home to be beaten and raped. Finally Friday came. A day I was dreading and waiting for. When I finally arrived at the restaurant, I spotted Rose sitting in the back, picking at her salad. I smiled, quickly crossing over to her. "Hi." I said quietly. She spun around and smiled widely. "Hey sit down, order what ever you want, I'll pay." I nodded uncertainly.

ROSES POV:

I arrived at the diner, winking at the boys that were openly staring at me, while scorning them in my mind. Stupid humans, they were ruled by hormones. I was worried about Bella, I was sure someone was hurting her. Even if she was a pitiful human, she was still my sister. The door opened and I didn't bother to look up, then her sweet freesia scent wafted over to me. My head snapped up, despite her best efforts to conceal the fresh bruises covering her skin, she couldn't hide them from me. When she came over smiling, I could tell she was still skittish. "Order what ever you want, I'll pay." I told her smiling hugely. When she nodded, I could see her bruises more clearly, especially the hand marks around her neck. I

growled, to low for any human to hear. To my intense surprise several boys, tables away spun around. A dirty earth smell filled my nose. I nodded to them in acknowledgement, and looked pointedly at Bella. One of the boy's eyes softened, I raised my eyebrows. Then I was aware that Bella had been watching me throughout this exchange. "Sorry, I kinda zoned." I told her flashing a smile, she seemed reassured. Finally, a bumbling waiter asked for our orders. Bella ordered the first thing on the menu. Ravioli. I of course politely declined any sort of food, telling her I had already eaten. I smiled at that. She wouldn't have believed what I had feasted on only hours before. After an hour of small talk, Bella claimed she was going to be late for work. "Bella, can I meet you for a movie, next Friday?" asked with a huge smile. A smile, bigger than, mine if that was possible spread over her face. "Of course." When she had left, I sighed. I knew we were going to have to talk, about many things. I would get my sister back.


	4. Chapter 4

I know I'm very lame and horrible to not update in forever and then when I finally do put out the smallest chapter yet. Sorry!!! Please place your weapons on the ground and back away slowly. Besides if you killed me, you'd never get an update!! Isn't that great?

BELLAS POV:

Rose acted funny all throughout dinner, I felt bad when she said she had already eaten, that meant only I was being the same old burden I always was. We talked about work, Mom for a bit, and touched on the subject of Phil, but when I started to tear up, Rose quickly changed the subject. When I finished talking, Rose told me about what she had been doing for the last three years. She talked a lot about the amazing family she had, her boyfriend Emmett and how much she loved him. I knew then that she could never know about Phil. It would break up her already perfect life with my problems, she would want to take care of me and that would make me a burden. When she asked if I wanted to go to the movies, I was ecstatic, she wanted to see me again.

PHILS POV:

That stupid bitch came home late, again. She prattled on about work and how she had to stay late. I wasn't going to hear about it, she was always making excuses, just like her miserable mother. I pounded my fists into her face then spit on her. She didn't deserve to walk on this earth not anymore. So I would make it so she couldn't. Stepping on her left knee cap, I stomped hard until I heard a satisfying crack, repeating the process on her right knee; I knew she was just a useless piece of shit. She couldn't do anything right, and always pissed me off. Turning away from the writhing body I snapped the cap off my beer and drank deep, stumbling into bed. I awoke to a loud crash in the hallway, stumbling out of bed, the piece of shit known as my step-daughter was crawling away from me to her room. That bitch!! She woke me up and didn't even clean the living room. Grabbing her by her hair I dragged her into her room, ignoring her screams. I tied her up on the bed, while pulling off my clothes, I whispered into her ear. "Now you can really replace dear old mommy. But with your tight cunt you're even better." I quickly entered her, excited by her scream of pain and thrust quickly. Her blood seeped out from around me and I smiled viciously.


	5. An: stephanies death

_**Hey readers,**_

_**One of my favorite writer, Stephanie had died on may 08 2009, she was killed by a drunk driver. Her family and friends are mourning and in pain. Someone made an account and posted these notes all over her stories as reviews. Please help stop the cruelty by posting these notes and by reporting her to fanfiction. Stephanie's account is "Daddyslittlecannibal" please go onto her site and report the abuse. Thanks to all, and I will try to update soon. **_

_**this is by Don't flip my bitch switch:**_

Rejoyce! The wicked bitch is dead.

How rich! Oh the Irony hahahaha. All those flames about how she should just drop dead and it actually happens. IT ACTUALLY HAPPENS! I can honestly say that May 08, 2009 is the best day of my life. The day this mediocre shit that Stephanie Bell has been posting for years has finally COME TO AN END. Everyone says the best moment of the girls' life is her prom, or her wedding, or her first crib midget. But I STRONGLY disagree. The best moment of THIS girl's life was the moment STEPHANIE BELL WAS HIT BY THAT DRUNK DRIVER AND DIED! I HOPE YOU AND YOUR FUCKTACULAR IDEAS BURN IN THE FIREY PITS OF HELL FOR ALL ETERNITY!

P.S. Keep the responses coming. I LOVE THEM


End file.
